


Black Cat

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, F/M, major character death implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Death pays him daily visit.





	Black Cat

Souji kneels up in bed and draws his _yukata_ tighter around his person. It is cold. The stiff and lined _yukata_ has become supple again from the press of his body. The scent of soap lingers there, undiluted by sweat and mustiness that come from a day of lying under the sheet.  
  
"It's here again," he tells her.  
  
Chizuru looks up from her task, silk threads and cloth momentarily forgotten. She has taken odd jobs to support them these days.  
  
Apprehension clouds her bright eyes.  
  
"The cat?" she asks.  
  
Souji nods. He brandishes a knobby finger, guiding her eyes to the corner of their room.  
  
A black cat sits demurely in half-light. Outside is bright autumn day, but shadow persists on that spot. It studies him, lips drawn tight, while golden eyes leak unearthly malice.  
  
Chizuru stares. She can't see the cat and he knows it.  
  
"It's cute," she lies. "Should I bring out something for it?"  
  
"No!" he says, harsher than he means to.  
  
Chizuru frowns.  
  
Souji amends himself with a tight smile. "No," he says softly. "It'll be gone soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this is written a long time ago for an exchange between friends on LJ. Black cat is believed to be harbinger of bad luck in some Asian culture. I read an anecdote (folk legend?) about Souji encountering a black cat before his demise and that he tried to slay it. This came from that.


End file.
